Bleeding Love
by Kyaroru99
Summary: With Uchiha Sasuke dead, Haruno Sakura has lost hope. But what will happen when the Rokudaime comes along? NaruSaku
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto, the characters, or the story. They all belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Prologue**

_I remember the days when we were Genin; the days when the thoughts of death and betrayal were hard to imagine. I can just remember those days so clearly. I was the weakest of Team 7, but the one with the most intellect. Maybe that is why I remember it all so clearly. The fact I am the one who wanted to be like them._

_Yet that is in the past now. Try as I might, I want to move away from those memories of him. Those vile memories of the one who betrayed us all, and I still cannot forget him! He's dead now, and all I can do is remember his face. That is all I can do, even though I have someone else to care for me._

_Uzumaki Naruto. Why did I shove him aside so much throughout the years? I really don't know the answer to that…I probably never will. What I have learned is that Naruto is my best friend. He's helping me through every little thing and knows it will take some time for me to forget him. No, I do not mean to forget Naruto. The other him. I do not want to think of his name._

_Then there is dear Sai. He is still as weird as ever after the ten years of our friendship. We've really connected and I can tell that he looks to me for emotional advice. I've always cherished him. And I'm so glad we met. He's taken a lot of the pain away by drawing silly pictures of Naruto for me._

_I just wonder, though. I feel as if there is no hope left in the world. Will there be hope again? Will I ever get over him and move on? Will I fall in love with Naruto someday? Or…am I already in love with him?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I would like to mention something. I _always _do prologues first, and this short. I will not be able to post the next chapter until Friday afternoon or evening, when you will see the long first chapter. This is to show how Haruno Sakura is feeling towards the death of her old teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. She is coping with it via friends. I would also like to mention that I do not need a betareader at the moment, for my mother is my betareader. She has _always_ read my work before I put it anywhere. She is a writer herself - although retired - and knows my style.

This is not meant to be rude towards anyone. I just wished to point this out to all of you! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto, the characters, or the story. They all belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Chapter One: Painful Woes**

Konohagakure no Sato was bustling as usual. All the citizens were preparing for the summer festival, a big event that everyone enjoyed. Even the shinobi of Konoha were getting ready. Those that wanted to miss the festival this year would be placed on guard duty so the others could enjoy. It was how things worked, and they had always been this way. It was indeed a wonder how Konoha remained so powerful.

Not all in the village were excited, though. One kunoichi sat in the Head Medic-nin Office, skimming through paperwork. Haruno Sakura was working herself too hard. She hadn't slept in a week, even if she knew it was unhealthy for her body. Sakura just wanted to work, and finish the job before the festival. She needed to allow her medic-nins to go to the celebration, leaving her as the only one to take care of the few patients left at the hospital.

"Sakura-chan, you need to get out of this office, 'ttebayo!"

There, in Sakura's doorway, stood Uzumaki Naruto – the Rokudaime Hokage. He walked up to her desk, taking the pen out of her hand. With a bit of a struggle, of course. Naruto was concerned about the cherry blossom. They hadn't seen one another in a whole month. Both of them were that busy. Sakura stood up quickly, frowning in anger. What did he know? She had to work, while he often went about playing and flirting with the village women!

"Give me my pen back, Hokage-sama."

"Sakura-chan, you are the only one I don't want calling me that! You are my best friend, 'ttebayo!"

"It would be improper. You are of a higher rank now…Hokage-sama. We are not children anymore."

Naruto grunted in reply. He knew where this was going. Tossing her pen back on the desk, he sat down in a chair, crossing his arms and leaning back. They glared at one another for what seemed like an eternity. Sakura was the one who broke it, of course, by sitting back down quickly. Taking her pen back up, the kunoichi scribbled away at a document demanding resources for the new medical building. She only listen to Naruto's rambling slightly, rolling her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, would you like to go with me?"

"I am not going, Hokage-sama."

"_Nani_?! Sakura-chan! Y-You and I always go together! But this year…I want us to go as a couple!"

Sakura looked up slowly. The chakra crystal on her forehead shone a light pink as the sunlight hit it. Naruto was always mesmerized by it when they hung out. It was one of those few attributes that added to her beauty. But as her lips turned to a frown, Naruto realized she was heading straight back to work and ignoring him once more. He stood up slowly, cautious as to what the kunoichi would do to him if he wasn't careful. He walked around the desk and knelt next to her, placing a rough hand onto her delicate, thin arm. Sakura seemed to shiver at the slightest touch of those rough hands. She was falling for him – for the Hokage. She knew it was not well with the villagers that the Hokage fall in love during his first few years in office. It was just frowned upon.

"Sakura…we've known one another since our Academy days…I have always loved you, and there is no one that will ever take your place in my heart."

"N – Hokage-sama. This is unprofessional. May I ask you to leave?"

"No! Not until we discuss this!"

The head medic-nin could not believe he told her no! Naruto rarely did that! Standing up and slamming her fists onto the mahogany desk, Sakura glared with such ferocity that he let go of her instantly. With a sigh, Naruto stood back up once more, bowed, and turned. He left the room, his orange and black coat the last thing to be seen. He knew it was a stupid move, but he at least tried to have her open up. Sakura was such a hardhead…

* * *

"Sakura-sama, do you plan on having the kimono you ordered for tonight?" a young girl by the name of Akako asked.

The girl could have been no more than twelve. She had long, jet black hair that rested behind her ankles, and her eyes were a golden color. Her hitei atai was red, hung about her neck loosely, while her clothing was a much deeper red – almost like the color of blood. She bowed to the woman who was training her in the art of medicine and healing, before standing up straight, hands folded neatly before her.

"Akako-chan…no, I am not going tonight. I hope you understand this," Sakura responded, yawning slightly as she scribbled her signature on the paper. Her emerald gaze rose to Akako, who was frowning slightly. "Do not give me that look, Akako-chan. You need to be studying anyways."

"Sakura-sama! But…I heard Hokage-san wants to take you! He is quite handsome, and you two make such a fine couple! Why not go?"

"Because…our love never truly lasted…or began for that matter…"

Akako's head tilted to the side slightly. It never began? How can a romance never begin if the two loved one another? Maybe there was someone in-between them that caused such a commotion that even their love for one another couldn't be announced? That was when she remembered the person that her sensei always sobbed about on a certain day of the year – around the time summer began. Her eyes suddenly widened, and Akako rushed up to the desk, her palms firm against it.

"Sakura-sama! You are not going with Hokage-san because of that Uchiha! You cannot forgo love with Hokage-san because of something a past crush did to you! You have to head forward, and fall in love with him! No! I think you do love him, Sakura-sama!" Akako cried out, before her sensei had her flat against the floor, covering her mouth.

"You dare not speak of that name in this building, or in my presence, again! Do you hear me, Akako!?" Sakura hissed, shaking the girl slightly. She knew she was being harsh, but this had to be done this way. "_Do you understand me_?"

"Hai, S-Sakura-sama…"

"I will fall in love again one day. But it will not be with Naruto, sadly."

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato **- Village Hidden Among the Leaves; Konoha Village

**Nani **- What

**Sensei - **Teacher

**Shinobi - **Ninja

**Kunoichi - **Female Ninja

**Hokage - **Fire Shadow; The Highest Ninja in Konoha Village


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto, the characters, or the story. They all belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Author's Note:** Alright, so, all of you expect longer chapters from me. The end of my school year is coming up, so I hope everyone realizes that they will be longer as summer begins. Also, I use the Japanese language to make it seem more real. I'll always add something at the end of each chapter for words you might not understand. I hope you enjoy Chapter Two!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Try and Try Again**

Naruto stood at the window of his office, a look of rejection upon his face. He saw Akako in the large entrance yard, dressed in a red kimono. She appeared to be yelling at someone, which caused Naruto to open the window slightly so he could hear. The voice that responded caused the Hokage to freeze. A frown formed upon his face as he began to close the window, but Akako's voice reached her again.

"Sakura-sama, you have to go with Hokage-san! He loves you so much! Don't you see the way he looks at you?"

"Akako, go to the festival! I do not want to go with anyone! I have paperwork to do!"

Naruto decided it was time to intervene. Jumping down from his window and then to the roof, resting there for a second. Sakura did not notice his chakra signature as of yet, but he knew she would not be pleased to find him spying. He jumped down gracefully in-between the two girls, his hands in his tan pants pockets as his cloak fluttered about him gently. Both kunoichi gasped, surprised at his arrival. Akako suddenly turned, running out of the Hokage grounds, nervous. Sakura turned as well, prepared to go back to her office. Naruto grabbed her wrist, pulling her back towards him. Her eyes filled with anger.

"You are going to the festival. Go and pick up your kimono."

"Hokage-sama, I am too busy to go and act as if I were a child."

"Well, guess what? This is an order. And by Kami, you best follow it!"

Sakura's eyes widened. How dare he pull the Hokage card on her! He never did that, and now he was suddenly thinking it was alright to do so? How pathetic and low could he get? Yanking her wrist back, Sakura once more turned on her heel. Yet the Rokudaime followed right behind her, a frown still upon his face. He could not understand why she was making this such a huge deal. They always went to the Summer Festival, every year since Naruto had reached Chuunin rank. It was somewhat a celebration, but now it was to celebrate their friendship.

"Sakura-chan, don't you understand that I can't let you miss our time together? It's been a whole month since we've seen one another, 'ttebayo!"

"I know…but I have so much work to do. There isn't any time for me to 'have fun' now!" Sakura replied softly, stopping her movement towards the building.

Naruto stopped directly behind her. He noticed her body was trembling. Did he just miss something? He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it softly. The cherry blossom turned around slowly, eyes watering. His eyes became serious, enveloping her into a tight embrace. Sakura gasped, but clung to his cloak. The man who held her buried his face into her strawberry-scented hair, rubbing her back gently.

"This is about Sasuke, isn't it?"

A nod was his only response. How could that Uchiha ruin things even after his death?

"I know you _loved_ him, but Sakura-chan…this isn't how he would want you to live your life now?" Naruto whispered, nuzzling his head against hers. "I have always loved you. Sasuke never did, Sakura-chan. Even you know that. I will treat you so much better than he ever would. I will give you my whole life, Sakura. I will always be by your side, regardless of what will happen."

Sakura was now silently crying into Naruto's cloak, wondering why Naruto was telling her this now. She raised her emerald eyes, only to find Naruto suddenly kissing her. Eeyes wide, the medic-nin didn't know what to do. Yes, she was enjoying it, but he was her boss! As she thought about this, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips softly against his.

"Finally!"

The two adults pulled apart to find Akako standing next to them, hands on her hips, and a broad smile upon her face. Sakura's face became so red at that time that it matched Akako's kimono. She instantly launched at her student, grabbing her roughly about the arm and leaned down to her level, eyes glittering with anger.

"Akako…"

"H-Hai, s-sensei?"

"**THANKS FOR INTERRUPTING**!" Sakura roared, before the girl found herself running as fast as she could to the other side of the grounds, trembling in fear. She had been yelled at so much, she knew that this was not the time to be kicked for doing something so stupid!

Naruto stood there, watching Sakura scold Akako. This was such an interesting sight to see, but he was too focused on the remaining feeling of Sakura's lips against his. She had actually kissed back, but it was hard to imagine that she did it out of her own will. What if she just wanted comfort? That could be it…

_Nah…get that out of your head, Uzumaki! Sakura-chan would _never _use a guy. At least, I don't think she would…_ Naruto thought, scratching the back of his neck as Akako ran behind her, hiding. _Uh-oh…_

"Akako, you can't hide behind Hokage-sama!"

"How many times do I need to tell you!? You can still call me Naruto!"


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, the characters, or the story. They all belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Festival**

The first night of summer was when the festival opened. Many of the clans came on this night, revealing how important the celebration was. Of course, without the Hokage there to officially open the Summer Festival, nothing was allowed to begin. Luckily, there were two hours left to set up, leaving Naruto with plenty of time to get Sakura's kimono. That is, if she would _tell _him where she had it tailored!

"Ah, Sakura-sama, I believe you took it to Hoshiniki's Tailor Shop!" Akako offered, walking behind the adults before her. Sakura stopped, lost in thought at this suggestion. She probably did drop it off there.

"Alright. Let's check there."

As the three entered the tailor shop, a woman lifted her head from the counter, smiling at the sight of Naruto and Sakura (but mainly Naruto). Akako skipped forward to explain why they were there, while Sakura was trying on different flats. Naruto noted that she seemed a bit happier with the idea now. Was it his kiss that helped her, or was it the fact he was paying for everything? His face fell at the thought, yet somehow, he knew that wasn't the case. Hopefully.

Akakok suddenly returned to their side, holding a brown package. Sakura's eyes seemed to sparkle even more as she found the right pair of flats. Naruto handed her the correct amount of ryou with a smile upon his face. He was so glad that she didn't look depressed and lonely anymore. The only thing that made him worry was whether Akako would be with them the whole night. He really just wanted the night to be for him and Sakura. He was going to give her the most wonderful gift ever.

"Hokage-san! Sakura-sama! Let's go!"

"Akako-chan, why don't you go hang out with your friends tonight?" Sakura suggested.

_Oh, thank Kami! She must have the same idea as me! _Naruto thought with a goofy grin on his lips.

"Hokage-sama? I need to go back to my apartment to get ready," Sakura explained, standing in the doorway of the shop. Naruto, instantly shaken out of his thoughts, turned to the kunoichi with a smile. "Could you pick me up there at six?"

"Of course! Do you think I would _make _you walk to the festival?" Naruto left the shop alongside her, still smiling. "I will pick you up at six, Sakura-chan!"

Both went opposite ways, yet both were imagining the same thing: how the other would look in their festival clothes. Naruto was an exception, though. He would wear his orange coat with the black flames around the edges. Sakura sighed at the image. Of all the portraits she had seen of Yondaime, Naruto looked like every single one. She couldn't deny it any longer; Uzumaki Naruto had grown into the most handsome young man.

* * *

"Sakura and the Hokage are going as a couple this year."

"Well then, this will make the effect of kidnapping even greater! We'll just have to plan for something after the festival, when security is loosened up a bit."

Four masked and cloaked figures stood on top of the tailor shop. Two gazed at the retreating back of the Hokage, while the others watched Sakura. They went unnoticed, as if they were four normal shinobi. Yet, there was only one who sensed them:

Naruto.

* * *

Sakura stood in the living room of her apartment, trying to calm herself. She was extremely nervous; nothing could compare to this. At long last, a knock came to her door. Opening her fan as she went to answer it, she hid her face as if to surprise Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Are you ready…" Naruto's eyes widened at the beauty standing before him. "S-S-Sakura…"

"Yes?"

Sakura's kimono was a bright red with light pink cherry blossoms scattered about. Her obi was a light pink as well, balancing the colors. Her hair was in a high ponytail, filled with curls. There was a butterfly clip at the base of the ponytail, finishing off her ensemble. Yes, Sakura was a vision of pure beauty. Even her eye shadow was red, making her seem even more radiant. Naruto could not believe his eyes.

"Y-You're gorgeous…" Naruto whispered, stepping forward. His eyes seemed to be glazed over as he brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. "The most gorgeous woman in the world."

"Naruto…"

Naruto gave a gentle smile as the medic-nin finally said his name. Her fan closed as Naruto's lips brushed against hers. Sakura wasn't even pulling away; she was actually nudging her nose against his. Both began to close their eyes at the same time, prepared for what was to come. Their bodies moved closer, and as they did, Sakura gripped the infamous cloak tightly.

"Hokage-san! Sakura-sama!"

"**AKAKO**!"

* * *

"Arigatou, Naruto…for the cute kitsune plushie!" Sakura cooed. In her arms she held a stuffed red fox, which oddly resembled the Kyuubi in one-tailed form.

"Heh, it was nothing, 'ttebayo!"

"No! I'm going to keep it forever!"

The festival was crowded, but the Hokage and Head Medic-Nin were enjoying their time together. Naruto kept an arm about Sakura's shoulders, making sure no other man bothered her. He was overly protective, yes, but in such a large celebration, there was a need for it. Especially after those four ominous chakra signatures he felt earlier. Sakura wasn't even trying to pull away, which did raise a few eyebrows.

"Naruto, look! Sweet dumplings!" Sakura pointed towards a small stand, her eyes shining. "Oh, do you have enough money left to get me some!?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan. Come on, let's go!"

Sakura smiled happily. She loved sweet dumplings, and Naruto would buy her the whole stand if he could. As the two sat and ate in the park (more like Sakura was feeding Naruto), they gazed up at the stars, a pink head lying in Naruto's black lap. The Rokudaime was a bit surprised at the action, but he just leaned back on his hands, gazing up at the heavens with the one he loved. It seemed the picked the perfect spot; no one was around, and it was perfectly quiet.

"Naruto-kun…do you think you will ever find true love?" Sakura whispered softly, eyes closed as Naruto began to run his hand through her pink bangs.

"Eh? Of course I will, Sakura-chan. I've always dreamt of this one girl that's been by my side for thirteen years now…"

"Hinata?"

"No, not her. She's sweet and all, but I don't think her personality will fit mine so well, Sakura-chan," Naruto shook his head in disgust. "I was talking of a certain one with pink hair, beautiful rosy lips, and powerful strength. One that I can talk to and never have to deal with my worries."

Sakura's eyes widened. He was talking about her. She could not believe it. Her heart began to pound heavily, as if she were trying to tell herself it were true; she knew it was true. Of course it was true! She smiled, and sat up slowly, pressing her lips against Naruto's. Before they knew it, they were heading back to her apartment, and the lights remained off as two bodies joined together in a dark bedroom.


End file.
